We Just Wanna Be Whole
by xIt's Time to Burnx
Summary: We Are Broken Outtakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight that privilege belongs to Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun messing with her characters.**

**Outtakes from my story We Are Broken. If you haven't read it pop over to my profile and check it out. xx**

**I had a lot of request for the birth of baby Whitlock, Norla wanted to see Jasper freaking out, and seeing as how I had this partly written as a possible epilogue I thought I'd upload it.**

* * *

**The miracle of birth.**

Jasper's pov

I hated this.

I really fucking hated this.

I was never going near her again.

Ok fuck that, but I was getting a vasectomy first thing tomorrow, because this was not happening again!

Alice was in pain, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

All those fucking classes we'd been to, all the deep breathing they teach you doesn't fucking work!

She let out another little whimper that punched through my heart.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled like the useless fucker I was.

She smiled up at me "It's ok Jazz." she assured, her voice was weak from exhaustion.

The contractions had started around seven hours ago, and according to the nurse who'd just been in, Alice still had a way to go.

She continued taking measured breaths as I dragged my fingers through my already dishrivelled hair.

Alice looked back at me giving another little smile and held her hand out to me which I took gentle hold of.

"Calm down Jazz." she said, her thumb running up and down one finger soothingly.

I almost managed it, but then she winced biting back a moan of pain as her fingers tightened around mine.

Weren't there drugs or something they could give her?

I already knew the answer. Yes, but Alice had refused wanting a 'natural' birth.

Well I'm sorry but there was nothing fucking natural about her being in this much pain!

"We are not doing this again." I muttered.

Alice managed a giggle "From where I'm sitting you're not really doing much!" she teased.

My face fell, she had a point there. I was the one responsible for her being in this state and there was nothing I could do to help.

"Jasper, I am not the first women to give birth, and I wont be the last.

Her fingers tightened around mine as another contraction hit.

"Besides, it's not that bad." she managed to get out through clenched teeth.

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her.

"Ok, so it hurts, but it will be worth it when I get to hold her." she smiled up at me "Just focus on that part."

Sure that would help!

Forget my wife is in agonising pain and think about the baby about to enter the world completely one hundred percent dependant on me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumbled making Alice giggle.

How the hell she could find anything funny when she was about to push something the size of a watermelon….

Yeah not thinking about that.

Now I really did feel sick.

"Jazz sit down, you don't look too good." Alice insisted.

I collapsed onto the uncomfortable plastic chair next to her bed. Keeping Alice's hand clasped between both of mine looking up to where her other hand rested on her swollen belly that was about to become an actual little person.

This was a lot less scary when it was just a bump!

"How can you be so calm?" I asked Alice in disbelief as she took some deep breaths.

"Because if I'm not it upsets the baby, then we get complications." she stated matter of factly keeping her eyes on the wall.

Great, the one thing I could actually do to help is stay calm to help Alice keep calm, and I couldn't even manage that!

"We still haven't chosen a name." I said in an attempt to distract myself.

Alice chewed her lip thoughtfully "I know. I don't really want to name her until I see her. If we choose one it might not suit her."

I didn't really understand that but conceded to Alice's wishes. Like always.

Looking down at our hands I slowly stroked the top of hers.

"It's going to be fine Jazz." she murmured softly.

Sure it was going to be fine. Five more hours past and all that happened was things got a lot worse.

The contractions became more frequent and all too soon the dreaded word 'push' came into play.

My resolve to get a vasectomy strengthened with Alice's pain.

Her hair was plastered to her head as sweat dripped off her as she continued to try and bring our daughter into the world.

"You're doing really good Mini." I said, trying to sound reassuring "Just focus on holding her."

"Jazz." she panted "I know you're trying to help, but please shut up!"

I immediately clamped my mouth shut, just keeping hold of her hand so she could inflict a tiny fraction of the pain she was feeling onto me.

"You're doing really well Alice. Just one more." the doctor said from his position between her legs.

I frowned in annoyance.

_Wrong time to be getting jealous Jazz!_

Alice whined.

I opened my mouth but closed it again immediately when Alice gave me a look just daring me to speak as the doctor told her to get ready.

My hand was numb by this point as she squeezed even tighter.

She screamed out before collapsing back onto the bed with a sob and I honestly thought nothing in the world would be worth her going through this when a high pitched whining came form the doctors arms.

Alice's head snapped up and I saw her frown in annoyance as a flurry of nurses blocked our view from the thing making noise.

_That thing is your child Jasper!_

Alice's annoyance was quickly turning to desperation as her eyes flickered over the hospital staff trying to locate our baby.

"Jazz." she murmured squeezing my hand.

I stood up trying to see "It's ok, they're just cleaning her up."

The baby let out a particularly loud scream and Alice whimpered. I was pretty sure she was about to get up and fight her way through when a nurse turned holding something wrapped in a pink blanket.

_Not something Jasper, you're fucking baby!_

Ok sorry.

"Here we go." the nurse said smiling as Alice thrust her arms out to take the baby.

I flexed my fingers as blood flowed back to my hand.

"She's fine, all ten fingers and toes, her lungs are working well and she has a healthy weight of 8lbs 4oz."

Alice clearly wasn't listening to a word she was saying as she took our daughter in her arms a smile of pure unconditional love on her face as she gazed down at her.

I leant in placing a kiss to Alice's head as I looked down at our daughter.

"She's perfect." I whispered.

Her eyes were scrunched shut, but she seemed calm as Alice held her.

"She's got your nose." I said smiling.

Alice turned to smile up at me, tears shining in her eyes. I kissed her feeling my own eyes welling up.

"I love you Alice."

I gazed back at our daughter's tiny pink face and felt a fierce love and protectiveness well up in me. I chuckled a little, suddenly understanding exactly why Emmett had punched me and thrown me out of the house all those years ago. My eyes narrowed a little, heaven help any boy that came near her!

"So what's her name then?" I asked with a smile.

Alice glanced up at me he bottom lip between her teeth "I kinda like Molly." she said quietly.

"Molly. Molly Whitlock." I tried it out.

As if on cue she opened her eyes to look up at me and I felt a lump in my throat obstructing any other words. All I could do was nod as her eyes moved on to Alice instead.

"Molly Abigail Whitlock, born 7:25Pm, June 14th 2018, weighing in at 8lbs 4oz." I announced to our gathered family and friends waiting for news.

My mum squealed happily throwing her arms around me.

I stumbled a little felling completely worn out, both Alice and Molly were fast asleep and I wasn't far from joining them.

"Way to go mate." Emmett smiled clapping me on the back.

I chuckled "Trust me Em, I did absolutely nothing."

That made him laugh until Rosalie spoke up "Yeah Emmett was a bit useless during the births as well."

He scowled at his wife "Yeah, well we should be heading home, the babysitters only booked till nine. Is Ali ok?"

I nodded "Yeah just tired, which is to be expected." I stifled a yawn making Emmett laugh again.

"You sure you weren't the one giving birth?" he teased.

I scowled at him.

"Ok, well we'll come by again tomorrow so I can actually meet my niece." he gave me a little glare "Take care of them both."

"I will." I swore "See you later Em."

Rosalie gave me a hug before they both left.

"Do you need a lift home?" my mum asked coming to give me another hug "You don't look awake enough to drive."

I smiled sleepily but shook my head "No, but thanks. There's a perfectly good chair in Alice's room I can sleep on tonight."

She gave me a small smile "alright, well we'll come by tomorrow then, so I can finally meet my granddaughter."

"Thanks mum." I said with another yawn.

Once everyone had left I headed back to my girls, who were both still sound asleep.

I went to look at Molly, barely daring to breath as I leant over the clear plastic crib.

She really was perfect, Alice insisted she looked like me, but to me she was like a mini replica of Alice.

A mini Mini. I thought with a small laugh.

I turned around as Alice shifted restlessly in her sleep. Moving over to her I kissed her head "I love you." I murmured.

Her hand found mine and she mumbled incoherently in her sleep.

I shifted the chair closer to her bed so I could keep hold of her hand and settled down in my make shift bed for the night and closed my eyes with a sigh of contentment.

Alice was right, it was going to be fine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let me know. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight that privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer I'm just having fun messing with her characters.**

**Ok so I had a few requests for a Carlisle/Esme outtake, but this one is dedicated to Luke's momma who just loves these crazy kids lol. **

* * *

**Getting to know you**

Esme's pov

"Come on Esme it will be fun." Carmen, one of the nurses, insisted "When was the last time you had a night out?"

I thought about it and sighed, Jasper would be out tonight and thanks to Anthony's unexpected phone call earlier lord knows I could do with a distraction, otherwise I'd just end up sitting at home alone with a bottle of wine missing my friends and getting depressed. Which would probably result in a drunk phone call to my ex husband where I'd beg pathetically for him to take me back, or worse still, his….fiancé would answer.

"You're right, I need a night out." I said decisively to stop thinking about that bottle blonde bitch who'd stolen my husband.

_He is a pathetic weak excuse of a man and you can do better._

My inner guru spoke up.

Turns out Carmen had rounded up quite a large group to go bowling, of all things.

I was just taking a sip of my drink when I glanced up and nearly spat it all over the place.

Oh my god, he was here!

My breathing picked up as I took in his blonde hair, swept back off his face, and those piercing ice blue eyes. He smiled widely at whatever was being said revealing perfect white teeth.

He suddenly looked over, his eyes meeting mine and I looked away. My cheeks heating up at the thought of being caught ogling him.

But I couldn't help myself, Doctor Cullen was the definition of sex god!

This is wrong Esme, you are a forty year old women with a seventeen year old son and a broken marriage. Stop acting like some hormonal teenager!

I knew all this but I couldn't seem to stop myself, it was more than just his looks. Some doctors I'd met could be cold and aloof, but not Doctor Cullen, he was so compassionate, he was gentle and always explained things calmly to the patients. Even when it was bad news he had a way of making it sound ok.

He was the complete perfect package.

Unfortunately every time I'd been in the same room as him at the hospital my ability to form coherent sentences always seemed to desert me. Meaning the chance of anything actually developing between us was very slim.

"He's still looking you know." Carmen's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What?" I yelped making her laugh.

"Doctor Cullen, the sexy man in the white coat who makes pulses race, and who you're dying to play doctors and nurses with is still staring at you."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, he probably thinks I'm insane and is wondering whether to have me committed." I joked. Though I couldn't help taking a sneaky peek to check.

Our eyes met again and it was his turn to look away in embarrassment.

Well that was interesting.

Thanks to Carmen's plotting I ended up on his team.

"Are you any good a bowling?" I asked trying to start a conversation, so I didn't just spend the night drooling over him.

He gave a husky chuckle that turned my knees to jelly and caused goosebumps to erupt over my skin.

"To be honest I'm not. I only agreed because Carmen said she needed the numbers."

I threw an angry glare at my grinning friend. That bitch had set me up!

"What about you, can you bowl?"

He smiled down at me and my mouth went dry meaning all I could do was nod.

I was going to kill Carmen for this!

Two hours later my death threats had turned into uncontrollable gratitude.

I was having the best night ever.

Me and Doctor Cullen, or Carlisle as he insisted I call him, were getting along fabulously.

Surprisingly it was so much easier to talk to him outside the hospital setting. Although I did still have to remind myself I was not a teenager, and talking to someone of the opposite sex was not that scary, every now and then.

I wasn't ready for the night to end as one by one people headed home.

"You can thank me later." Carmen whispered as she left. I was holding back from leaving hoping to get a few more minutes with Carlisle.

All too soon it was just the two of us left and an awkward silence had fallen.

"Do you need a lift home?" I asked, noticing his black Mercedes wasn't in the car park.

He shrugged "I can get a cab."

This was either going to go really well, or really badly.

"Don't be silly, it's no trouble." I insisted leading the way to my little beat up Ford.

We drove pretty much in silence but it wasn't as awkward as before. When I pulled up to his house my eyes widened, it was huge!

"So" he said, staring determinedly at the dashboard "Would you think I was being presumptuous if I invited you in for coffee?"

I took a deep breath but didn't respond.

He looked over hesitantly "I just, I've had a really good time with you tonight, and I'm not quite ready for that to end."

In truth, neither was I.

"One coffee wont hurt." I said, cutting the engine.

Carlisle smiled at me before hopping out of the car and coming to open my door. I smiled up at him before remembering that Anthony used to do that for me, my good mannered southern gentleman.

I swallowed back the wave of emotions about to overwhelm me and climbed out on shaky legs.

"Thank you." I managed to stammer out.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

I tried to smile "Yeah I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced but didn't say anything as he led me into his home. All thoughts of my bastard ex vanished as I stepped into the open hallway and my mouth dropped.

This place was amazing, there was a wide sweeping staircase leading to an open landing, with real wood banisters. A passage way was to the right with split levels leading off to different rooms and an archway giving entrance to a large sitting room.

And that was just the hallway!

"I think I'm in love with your house." I said without thinking.

He chuckled a little before clearing his throat nervously "Take a seat and I'll go grab us some coffee." he mumbled pointing toward the sitting room.

I couldn't settle sitting down so decided to take a closer look at the room, feeling a lump rise in my throat.

It wasn't identical, far from it, but for some reason this house reminded me of my old home in Texas, where Jasper had grown up, where I'd lived all my married life.

I felt a single tear slip down my face.

"Here we go, I'm…Esme are you alright?"

I fought back more tears that threatened "I'm sorry I have to go." I mumbled.

Before I could get to the door he was blocking my way, his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong, have I done something?"

I shook my head "No, it's not you I swear. It's just" ok how to explain without looking like a total psycho? "I'm still not completely over everything and the most random thing can remind me of something and upset me. I swear it's not you."

He looked confused "Not over everything?" he asked slowly.

I was amazed he didn't know, small towns aren't the best places to keep secrets.

"My divorce." was the only thing I could say.

His face fell a little "Oh, I'm sorry."

I shrugged "It's not your fault my husband, ex husband, decided to move on to a newer, prettier model!" I spat out angrily, then realised that it wasn't fair to take that out on Carlisle.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

Carlisle was frowning slightly "How did he manage to find someone prettier than you?"

Our eyes met and his cheeks turned pink, his hands dropping from my shoulders.

"Sorry, terrible line, not to mention inappropriate." he ran a hand distractedly through his hair, shuffling in embarrassment.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"Maybe, but my self esteem thanks you." I murmured.

We sat down next to each other on one of his huge sofas and I took a sip of the coffee he'd made, forgetting my earlier desire to be out of that house.

"So what happened? If you don't mind me asking." Carlisle spoke up.

I sighed softly "No I don't mind." I told him. I was partaking in some wishful thinking, but if anything did develop between us he needed to know the basics at least.

I began to tell him the whole sorry tale, trying to stick to just the basic facts, but the more I talked the more seemed to come out.

It was nice to be able to just tell someone how I was feeling, to get it all out in the open, to let go of my anger, even if it did result in me scaring him off.

"So he actually called you at the hospital?" I could hear the slight anger in his voice.

"He didn't have much choice, there was no other way to contact us." I shook my head, that wasn't even what was bothering me "I'm so worried about Jasper, when it all first happened, he rebelled so much, staying out all night, drinking, doing god knows what else. Moving here seems to have done him some good, but I have no idea what's going on in his head. I don't know if he would want to talk to his dad, or if he's too angry. But I can't not tell him he called because it's not fair to refuse to let him see his dad if he wants to, he's seventeen it's his decision but" I threw my hands up in aggravation at the situation "I just don't know."

After a few seconds silence Carlisle spoke up.

"Well I can't tell you what to do, but I think the best thing is to just be honest with Jasper, tell him his dad rang and then leave it up to him to decide what to do, like you said it has to be his decision. Just be there for him when he needs you."

I smiled shaking my head "I take it you don't have kids."

Carlisle shook his head.

"Ok, well a seventeen year old son doesn't believe he does need you." I said with a small laugh before my face fell "We're drifting apart and it scares me." I admitted in a small voice.

Carlisle shifted closer, hesitantly placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"I may not be a parent, but I am a son, and I can tell you now he will always need you, even if he doesn't realise it."

I smiled up at him blinking back the tears "You know you missed your calling." I teased "You should be a counsellor not a doctor."

He chuckled a little as I finished off my, now cold, coffee.

"So now you know all my sordid past, it's only fair I get to hear yours." I said not caring that the clock on the mantel said it was nearly three in the morning.

He took a deep breath "Ok, but it's not all that glamorous."

And he spent the next few hours telling me all about his life.

Living in England until he was thirteen, always knowing he wanted to be a doctor, his college days.

I was very impressed when he told me he'd spent two years in Africa after he was qualified.

He shrugged modestly "My parents were really wealthy so I was able to do it voluntary without worrying about money. I had a privileged upbringing and I wanted to give something back."

After he had finished his life story we moved onto another topic, then another.

Finally when the clock said it was half six I decided I'd better head home before Jasper woke up.

"Thanks for listening to me moan." I said as he walked me to the door "I guess I'll see you at work."

Carlisle nodded "And outside of work. Maybe." he said carefully making my inner teenager squeal in delight.

"That would be nice." I said trying to keep the massive grin from spreading over my face.

"Ok good, so goodnight, or good morning." he said. He seemed nervous about something and I was about to ask when he suddenly dipped his head so he could kiss my cheek.

I stood there dazed for a second and that time couldn't stop the grin on my face.

"Bye." I squeaked heading for my car and controlling my urge to jump around screaming.

I arrived home just before seven breathing a little sigh of relief. On a Sunday Jasper didn't surface before eleven.

It's not that I intended to hide this from him, but I wasn't sure what 'this' was and with needing to bring up his father I felt it best to hold back on mentioning the possibility I may start dating. Just for now at least.

Opening the door carefully I tried not to make a sound, Jasper was a heavy sleeper, but with my luck.

There was movement in the lounge and I looked up to find Jasper staring at me from the sofa.

Oh shit!

* * *

**This takes place just before chapter 6 of the main story. I will be doing another from Carlisle's pov, but I wanted to show their first proper meeting.**

**Review. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight that privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer I'm just having fun messing with her characters.**

**KathyHalliwell requested Jasper and Alice's first time from Jazz's pov. So lets find out exactly what was going through his head lol. xx**

* * *

Jasper's pov

She lay content beneath me as I let my mouth wander over the expanse of skin exposed by the tank top she wore, running my lips down to the swell of her breasts but not pushing for more.

I just wanted her to feel loved and happy, to be ok after this latest tragedy that had rocked her life.

I needed her to know I loved her, I loved her more than anything.

Pushing myself up a little I gazed down into her face, a small smile played on her lips her eyes sparkled as they met mine.

Something flickered in them but before I could determine what her lips were pressed to mine hungrily making my head spin as all blood got diverted south.

I felt her hands tugging at my t-shirt and I pulled back, worrying about what she was doing.

Her finger pressed to my lips to stop the question I was about to ask.

"Jasper" she murmured.

I tried to keep my breathing even and not listen to that annoying little devil on my shoulder telling me to let go, to just give her what she seemed to be after.

_She wants you, it's obvious. You've already talked about this, just do it already, give in, give in, give in._

I sat up moving off her fighting temptation with every fibre of my being as she pouted in disappointment.

This wasn't right, she was emotional and vulnerable and she didn't know what she wanted.

But she does appear to be taking her top off!

_She does know what she wants, she wants you!_

My eyes zoned in on her bra covered chest, my fingers twitched with a desire to rip the offending piece of fabric off and finally get to see what it covered.

No! emotional and vulnerable, remember.

I took a deep calming breath swallowing thickly as Alice knelt up beside me, so close I could feel the heat coming off her body.

"Jazz." she whispered.

My eyes found hers and I saw what she wanted, what she needed.

My resolve crumbled away, who was I to refuse her what she wanted?

I crushed my lips to hers, she moaned loudly into my mouth and I was gone.

I felt myself falling forwards and managed to brace myself on my hands so I didn't crush Alice.

Her fingers ran up under my t-shirt, it wasn't enough. Sitting up I ripped my shirt off with a growl before bringing my lips back to hers.

The bare flesh of our stomachs now rubbed together, but it still wasn't enough.

Wrapping an arm around her I lifted her slightly so I could reach back and snap open the clasp of her bra.

One handed, that's a talent!

She didn't stop me as I finally disposed of the hated article, my eyes fell to her now naked breast and I sat up a little so I could just take her in.

She was so fucking perfect I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She shuffled self consciously under my gaze and her arms moved to cover herself but I stopped her, she shouldn't be self conscious, she was beautiful.

I was incapable of speech at that moment so instead I kissed her deeply, putting everything I was feeling into it.

My lips moved down her neck before descended to give some much needed attention to her breasts.

She arched her back into me with a moan making me smirk.

See what you've been missin' darlin'. I teased in my head as I took my time experimenting, finding what she liked.

Moving up to kiss her again I groaned in appreciation as her nails ran down my chest and stomach.

Fuck that felt good.

My mouth became more demanding as lust took over my mind, her nails dug into my shoulders pulling me closer to her.

My whole body was on fire with desire for her, she broke from my lips panting heavily her chest brushing mine with each breath.

Fuck I needed her now!

My mouth moved lower, placing kisses wherever it could reach.

My fingers fumbled tugging desperately at her shorts, she lifted her hips to help me remove them rubbing against my throbbing dick as she did increasing my need to be inside her. A feral snarl escaped my mouth as I ripped her panties off.

My lips crashed to hers again as my hands ran up her legs, moving them so I could fit between them better.

I felt Alice's fingers tense, digging into my back, as she tried to pull me even closer. Our bodies were flush and had my mind been able to think about anything at that moment I'd have been worried I could have been hurting her.

Unfortunately all I could think of was thrusting into her over and over and over and over.

_It's her first time, you're meant to make it special!_

A voice yelled in my head. As if on cue Alice spoke up.

"Jazz."

I pushed myself up holding in a groan.

Please god don't ask me to stop! I mentally begged, my throbbing dick was not going to be ignored this time, it needed to be inside her.

She smiled a little as though knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Top draw." she said softly, her eyes flickering to the bedside cabinet.

I frowned in confusion, reaching over to open it, there was the usual stuff, makeup, tissues and oh!

The packet jumped out at me.

Condoms.

Well duh!

At least one of us was thinking clearly.

I picked up the box, hating the small part of my brain that was hoping this is what she wanted so we could pick up where we left off.

First time. Make it special!

I looked back into her eyes to find her cheeks stain pink with embarrassment.

"I told you I always wanted my first time to be in my bed and I thought it best to be prepared just in case seeing as how I'm not on the pill, plus STD's and stuff" Her eyes widened. "Not that I'm saying you have an STD I just…"

She trailed off as she met my eyes to find me smiling softly at her.

I loved her so much.

I sighed "Are you sure about this?" I shut out the part of my brain telling me to shut up and just do it "Cause if not we can stop now."

I made to move off her in the hope it would clear my lust filled mind.

Her fingers grabbed my arms "Don't you dare." she whined.

The horny teenager did a little mental fist pump as my eyes went back to the packet of condoms in my hand.

_Well you gave her a chance to say no, and she is prepared!_

"It's ok if we use one right?" she asked in a small voice making me smile again.

"Of course it's ok."

Fuck, I wasn't ready to be a father.

"I'm sorry I nearly forgot. My heads just so full of you right now."

My eyes wandered over her naked body and I shook my head a little trying to focus back on her face.

"I'm sorry Alice, I should be making more of an effort here." I said letting my head drop a little in shame at my lust driven, inconsiderate behaviour.

One of her little hands came up to my face, her fingers trying to smooth the lines in my forehead.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"This is your first time, I mean if you're sure about this." I said letting her know it was still ok to back out.

_Like hell it was!_

Shut up!

"I should be making it perfect instead I'm acting like some sex starved maniac."

_That's because you are! She's been holding out for fucking months. Fuck her already Jay!_

Shut the fuck up!

_See you're talking to yourself. She's making you insane._

I shook my head breaking from my internal argument to focus back on Alice. She was looking at me and smiling softly.

"Jasper, tell me you love me." she whispered.

One of my hands brushed her face softly. "I love you Alice." I said simply, the horny teenager losing his hold as he realised this was not about me, this was about Alice "I love you so much and I'm never going to stop." I swore.

Tears shone in her eyes and she smiled happily "There you just made it perfect." she whispered with a smile.

I felt a smile play on my own lips, maybe I hadn't totally fucked this up.

Both her hands came up to cup my face, keeping my eyes on hers.

"Jazz we've been through enough now for you to know that if I'm not ready I'd have told you. I love you, I trust you." she bit her lip a grin spreading over her face "And I swear if you don't do something I'm going to spontaneously combust!"

I couldn't help smirking at that, turns out I got to her as much as she got to me.

Feeling relieved she really did want to do this, I turned my attention to opening the box of condoms.

Why the fuck did they need to put cellophane on them?

I growled out as Alice giggled happily, teasing me more than she realised as her fingers played lightly over my painfully hard dick.

Fuck, this was torturous, fucking cellophane!

I was a little rough pushing her onto her back, but she really was driving me insane by that point. I rolled a condom onto my more than eager dick with practised ease.

looking down at Alice I found her panting slightly, her eyes shining with excitement, as her arms reached up to me.

I leant back over positioning myself at her entrance and checked her face one last time for any sign of uncertainty. I could tell she was nervous, but that was to be expected.

I gave her one last chance to say no before leaning in to kiss her softly as I pushed slowly into her.

Oh fuck!

My lips dropped to her neck as she tensed, sucking and nibbling, trying to get her to relax, her arms tightened around me pulling me closer.

I was going torturously slowly, my whole body was tensed, trembling slightly from the level of self control I was employing, as soon as her tight heat pressed in on me all I wanted was to sheath myself fully in her.

I had to go slow.

Slow, slow, slow. I chanted in my head.

Alice's little whimper stabbed me.

"I'm sorry, I'm doing this as gently as I can." I grunted out through clenched teeth.

I hated that I was hurting her, especially when, for me, being inside her felt so fucking fantastic.

Alice tensed more.

I pushed myself up to look at her and found her eyes squeezed shut.

Fuck, this was really hurting her.

"Angel try to relax." I said, not really sure how I could make this better for her. I was going as gently as I could.

That just made her tense more. By some amazing power of will I actually managed to stop moving.

"Alice look at me, open your eyes."

Hesitantly she did.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, I really hated hurting her and it was that alone that overcame all my teenage desire "I can pull out." I offered just wanting her to be ok.

Alice shook her head firmly "No, I knew it would hurt, but it gets better right?" she tried to smile making me love her so much.

"I'll make it so good for you I promise." I said. Knowing, ever so slightly arrogantly, that once the pain was past I could make it good for her.

"Just trust me." I murmured.

I shifted so I was balanced on one arm, freeing the other so it could move over and caress her gently, my mouth went back to her neck. I waited until she relaxed a little before pushing into her again.

She felt so fucking incredible, it was better than I had ever imagined. And I had imagined this a lot!

I let out a appreciative moan, my body relaxing once I was fully sheathed in her warmth.

Alice was still tense beneath me, so I stayed still, just enjoying this moment my hand and lips still loving her.

I felt her fingers move from where they had been digging into my shoulders. I'm pretty certain I would have permanent marks from them but it was more than worth it.

I looked down at her with a smile, relieved when she smiled back widely.

"I'm ok." she said before I could ask "You can, you know, start moving."

Her cheeks flushed and I chuckled a little leaning in to kiss her, my tongue gently moving with hers as I slowly began to move in her.

Fuck she was so tight.

I couldn't stop the near constant moans that got trapped between our joined mouths.

As I felt Alice relax under me I started to make my strokes longer, still taking my time, loving her like I'd said I would.

Alice broke from the kiss to moan softly as I filled her again, trailing my lips down her neck to her collar bone.

I sped up a little as Alice's moans mingled with mine, growling in pleasure as her nails dug into my back, fuck she knew what I liked.

Her hips hesitantly began to meet mine as she began to rock them in time with the rhythm I had created.

I had every intention to say something encouraging but when I opened my mouth all I could manage was a moan. Although I think it got the message across.

Pushing myself up my hands went to her hips encouraging her movements as I looked down to watch myself move in her.

What can I say? It's a guy thing and erotic as fuck.

My fingers tightened around her hips pulling her down harder causing her back to arch as she whimpered in pleasure.

Her arms reached for me again. I smirked and dropped my head so I could run my tongue up her stomach and was rewarded with the sexiest moan ever as I reached her breasts my tongue swirling around her pebbled nipple, I moved across to the other wanting to hear that sound again, she didn't disappoint.

The only downside to all of this was it was bringing me close to the edge, I really wanted to make sure I gave Alice an orgasm, after all I was meant to be making this good for her.

Her breath caught as I ran a hand down her stomach to the point our bodies joined, my fingers seeking out her clit. Adorable whimpers escaped her lips as I slowly rolled it between my fingers.

Once again she was giving me absolutely everything I could have asked for.

I picked up my pace desperate for release now. She was panting and whimpering and I felt her legs start to shake either side of me, she was close.

I shifted pulling nearly fully out of her I pushed back in, her walls tightened, her whole body tensed for a second and I let go as well moaning her name as I came hard.

My body went lip and I simply collapsed onto her panting.

Fuck that was incredible, I let my breath even out before I sat up carefully pulling out of her. She winced a little, but a smile was on her face.

Quickly disposing of the condom I lay back down pulling her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." it was the only thing I could think of to say.

I felt her lips press to my chest before she wriggled closer to me.

One hand ran slowly up and down her back, I was slowly drifting off to sleep, helped along by the contented bliss that wrapped around me, when I felt Alice shift in my arms.

"Jasper?"

"Mmm." I replied, glancing down I blinked a little to bring her face into focus.

She was chewing her lip, her eyes not quite meeting mine. "Was I…I mean…" she paused to take a breath "Was I ok?"

Her cheeks flushed scarlet and she turned to hide her face in my chest. I pressed my lips top her head trying hard not to laugh, this was obviously important to her.

"You were incredible." I murmured, my lips still pressed to her head "Are you ok?" I asked concern suddenly washing through me.

She smiled "A little sore. But I expected that. Otherwise I'm." she giggled "Happy, I'm really happy. I don't know how else to describe it." she beamed up at me making me relax "Thank you."

I chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead and down her cheeks "Trust me Alice it was my pleasure."

Alice's giggles were interrupted as she yawned widely.

"Looks like I've worn you out." I joked kissing her softly and pulling her back against my chest. "Sleep Mini." I whispered.

I felt her relax in my arms, her eyes fluttering closed, she tried to keep them open making me smile.

"Love you Jazz." she mumbled, losing her battle against sleep.

"I love you too Mini." I said, kissing her again "Sweet dreams angel." I watched a smile spread over her face as she fell asleep and felt my own lips mirroring hers.

"I really love you." I said before settling down next to her.

"_I'm happy, I'm really happy." _

Alice's words echoed in my head making me smile. In honesty I couldn't ask for more than that, and it really did just sum it all up.

* * *

**That was actually harder to write than I thought, but I hope it was ok, Jazz certainly enjoyed it ;D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight that privilege belongs to Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun messing with her characters.**

**I've combined a couple of ideas here, I tried so many times to write their wedding and it didn't work, so when this idea came to me I just went with it.**

* * *

**Fairytales**

Alice's pov

"And they lived happily ever after." I concluded with a smile glancing down at Molly who was curled up next to me.

Her blue eyes, just like Jasper's, looked up into mine and I held in a groan, she still seemed wide awake, even after two stories.

I looked back down to the big book of fairytales laying over my legs preparing to find another one to read her.

"Mummy?"

I looked back at Molly, she was biting her lip just like I always did.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked brushing her soft dark curls back.

"Is daddy your prince?" she asked.

A small smile spread across my face as I thought about my many years with Jasper. "Yes, I suppose he is." I answered thinking of all the times he'd stood up for me, or protected me.

"Did you have horses and a gold carriage when you got married? And I big pretty dress?"

Her eyes were shining bright with interest as she bounced up onto her knees, I knew I was never going to get her to sleep at this rate.

"Molly lie down." I said softly as I slid off the bed. She frowned at me as she slowly wriggled back into bed "I'll be right back."

I quickly headed downstairs and rooted out mine and Jasper's wedding album laughing a little when I realised the cover was very similar to the cover of Molly's fairytale book.

Heading back into her room my hope she may have fallen asleep whilst I was gone died as I saw her sit up straighter looking at the book in my hand. Sighing I sat back down on her bed, at least I had another story to tell her now.

"It was a very simple wedding really." I began opening to the first photo of me and Jasper.

"Mummy, you look pretty." Molly giggled her fingers tracing over my dress.

I had gone for white, Rosalie insisting I could pull it off seeing as how Jasper had been my first and only lover.

It had a fitted top, the skirt flowed out from my waist with a small train at the back, very simple but it had suited me better than a big meringue or something. My hair had been long and I'd had it curled and pinned back with a small silver tiara resting on my head.

As I flipped through the pictures I began to tell her the story.

"You know my little yellow car that granddad brought me?" she nodded "Well your uncle Emmett decorated that with ribbons, it could only really fit two people in so he drove me to the church himself and we met the others there. I had Maggie and Charlotte as bridesmaids and Peter was your dad's best man." I smiled at a photo of the three of them, I had met both Maggie and Charlotte at college and Jasper had met Peter at college as well, thanks to us, two years after we had married Peter and Charlotte also tied the knot.

"Emmett led me down the aisle and as soon as I saw your dad." I sighed happily "He looked so handsome and I was so excited, Emmett had to grip my arm tighter to stop me just running towards him."

Molly giggled.

Emmett had promised me he'd never let me forget that, but I couldn't help myself, I had been so excited and seeing Jasper in his suit with his dark blue tie and white rose in his button hole to match the colour scheme Esme had helped me pick out, I'd just wanted to marry him so we could start our life together.

"The ceremony seemed to drag on as we'd exchanged vows and rings, I was starting to get irritated and daddy had been trying very hard not to laugh at me as I shuffled impatiently, but finally we were announced husband and wife."

Molly giggled happily obviously enjoying the story as she looked through the photos.

"Your dad made a very big show of kissing me." I couldn't help giggling at the memory.

"What did he do?" Molly asked curiously.

"He dipped me low, like they do in old movies. And we got a bit carried away." I admitted feeling my face heat up even now remembering how I had wrapped my arms around his neck and we had pretty much just made out for a good five minutes before Emmett had cleared his throat very loudly.

Molly frowned "There's nothing wrong with that." she muttered "You love each other."

I smiled down at my daughter "I know, but it is embarrassing when you do it in front of all your friends and family. Anyway." I said continuing with the story "Your daddy drove us to the big hall where we had the reception and we spent the whole night dancing." I smiled again. Jasper wasn't the biggest fan of dancing, but he hadn't wanted to let me go, only Emmett had managed to get a dance with me, and that was only because Jasper was trying to keep on his good side.

"We danced so much my feet were aching by the end of the night, and after daddy had carried me up to our room, he had to give me a foot rub."

"Not exactly how I planned on spending our wedding night." Jasper's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Daddy." Molly called happily.

I groaned as she leapt out of bed to go and hug him.

"Hey Princess shouldn't you be asleep?" Jasper asked lifting her up into his arms with a grin.

"Not tired." she answered grinning at him "Mummy's telling me your fairytale."

"Is she now." Jasper grinned at me "Mind if I listen as well?" he asked our daughter who shook her head.

Jasper settled her back in bed before perching himself on the edge of the bed.

"It's pretty much the end." I said.

Molly frowned "What did you do after he rubbed your feet?"

Jasper tried to turn his laugh into a cough and I scowled over at him.

"Well, we talked for a bit, and then just fell asleep in each others arms." I said, editing out the part a four year old didn't need to hear.

Jasper was still trying to control his laughter, but luckily Molly's attention was on me.

"And you lived happily ever after." she said with a giggle.

"Hopefully we will." I said smiling at her "We have so far, and we've been blessed with a beautiful baby girl."

"And a baby boy." Molly said her little hand coming to rest on my five month old baby bump.

I let out a small sigh of relief as her eyes finally began to grow heavy and she blinked sleepily.

"And a baby boy." I said softly climbing of her bed so I could tuck her in properly. "Sweet dreams Molly." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Night Princess." Jasper murmured following me out the room.

"You're late." I complained.

"Sorry." he murmured "Was she really that bad?"

I shook my head "No, just didn't want to go to sleep." I leant into Jasper feeling exhausted. "Why is she never like that with you?"

He chuckled kissing my head "I'm crap at telling stories so I bore her to sleep." he joked.

I laughed a little as he started leading us to our room.

I sighed sadly cuddling into Jasper as we sank onto our bed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered his arms tightening around me.

"I'm tired." I huffed making him chuckle.

"Well get some sleep then." he murmured.

"But I've missed you." I said puling back enough to look at him.

"So you want to talk?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I swatted his chest playfully "Well what did you want me to tell her? Daddy was horny as hell and spent all night making me cum!"

That made him laugh "Ok, maybe not." He kissed me softly and I tried to fight as I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Sleep Mini." he whispered, one hand rubbing my back making it imposable to keep my eyes open "We've still got the rest of our happily ever after." he murmured "Tonight you need to sleep."

I felt a smile curving my lips as I was finally pulled under.

* * *

**Review. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that privilege belongs to Stephenie Meyer I'm just having fun messing with her characters.**

**I haven't forgotten this story lol, and I had this idea the other day. Lindsabelle asked for a scene when Jazz and Mini see someone from school, so enjoy xx**

* * *

Alice's pov

I checked my watch again and cursed. I was late.

I hated being late, especially when I had plans with my family. Unfortunately my job wasn't the kind I could just leave at a set time.

I had finally made some progress with one of my kids, he'd really started to open up and I couldn't just say, _"Oh that's great, but I have to go now."_

Jasper understood that, and he was very patient, but I hated letting him down when we made plans.

I picked up my pace, weaving quickly between the people ambling, far too slowly, along the sidewalk.

Pushing open the door of the restaurant I scanned the tables and found my family quickly, two heads of tousled blonde hair and one dark and curly.

I rolled my eyes at the curly haired brunette who was stood beside them, flirting rather obviously with my husband. Not that I could blame her, Jasper seemed to get better looking with time.

His fingers were currently drumming the table in a steady rhythm so the light caught the gold band on his ring finger. At least he was trying to give her the message, even if she wasn't receiving it.

Molly was staring at the women as though she had two heads, but Aran was oblivious to all as he focussed on his colouring book Jasper had brought to keep him entertained.

"Hi, I'm really sorry I'm late." I said ignoring the brunette as I reached the table.

Jasper just shook his head with a smile.

"And this is?" I heard a voice ask.

"My _wife."_ Jasper emphasised the word making me smile "Alice."

"Alice? Wait Alice McCarty?"

I looked round in shock at the women.

"Jessica?" I gasped.

She was older but it was defiantly her.

Jasper, who had obviously not realised this was one of the people responsible for my miserable high school years, snapped his head up, his eyes narrowing slightly.

She nodded giving me a dazzling smile "Wow, it's been years." she said like we'd been best friends or something.

"Yeah it has." I mumbled moving to clear up some of the mess Aran had made.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked.

I looked back at her catching Jasper glaring at her.

I shrugged "Went to college, got a job, got married." I reeled off "You remember Jasper right?"

Her eyes widened as she looked back at Jasper "No way, Jasper Whitlock? You guys got married?" she squealed drawing the attention of some of the other customers.

Aran glanced up and frowned, annoyed at having been interrupted from his latest masterpiece.

Molly was still looking at her in something that was now akin to disgust.

"Yes we did." Jasper said rather rudely, reaching for my hand as I finally took my seat beside him.

Jessica's eyes went to Molly and Aran, clearly trying to figure out their ages and see if it had been shotgun straight out of school or not.

"That's impressive, me and Mike didn't last through college, we wanted different things you know."

I nodded "Yeah, well it was…nice seeing you Jess."

Jasper coughed to cover his snort of laughter at my obvious lie.

This time, at least, she took the hint and left us alone.

"Who was she?" Molly asked.

"Just someone we went to school with." I answered picking up the menu to decide what I wanted.

"Was she your friend?"

"Defiantly not." Jasper answered firmly.

"So why did she come over here?"

"She was hoping you dad was single." I teased, grinning at Jasper who grimaced.

"Well, she was wasting her time. I already have the perfect women. You're the only one for me, and you have been since high school." he cooed sweetly making me giggle, he leant over to kiss my cheek.

"Gross!" Molly complained.

I stuck my tongue out at her "You wont think it's gross when you have a boyfriend." I told her making Jasper go pale.

"Which is not happening for many, many, years." he said sternly.

Molly rolled her eyes "Like I want one, boys are disgusting."

I held in a laugh at the look of relief that crossed Jasper's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me after our food had arrived and the kids were busy eating.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a frown.

He shrugged "Seeing her again."

I smiled, squeezing his hand to let him know I appreciated his concern.

"Jazz, I'm a big girl now. I have more important things to worry about than what happened eighteen years ago, I got over that a long time ago. Besides it was worth it to be where I am now, with a perfect husband and two…"

"Aran don't!" Molly screamed breaking our moment.

"Aran!" Jasper said sternly reaching over to stop our six year old making more missiles from his dinner. I moved to help Molly clean the mess out of her hair.

"You are such a pain." she growled at her brother who just looked up at me with wide innocent eyes that matched mine.

"Two?" Jasper prompted once the drama was over.

I sighed "Two pain in the ass kids I wouldn't trade for anything." I said with a smile, keeping a close eye on them as Aran got that dangerous glint in his eye meaning he was plotting more mischief.

* * *

**It got away from me a bit at the end lol, I wanted to show Alice was over all that, she got her happy ending. Hope you enjoyed let me know. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight, all recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I just started writing this last night and couldn't seem to stop, a lot of people wanted to see things from Emmett's pov, especially when he caught Jazz and Mini, so here it is. xx**

* * *

**The Truth is out**

Emmet's pov

I yawned loudly again and Rosalie shook her head at me.

"What." I mumbled blinking to try and keep myself awake "It will be worth the early morning to see the look on Ali's face when we show up."

Rose smiled "I guess you're right."

I felt terrible about leaving Alice alone as much as I did, but I was trying to make the best of it, I knew how guilty Alice felt when I used to come home every night, and I was just a phone call away if she needed me. I reasoned.

Pulling onto the drive I frowned as I saw Jasper's car there. I opened my mouth but Rosalie beat me to it.

"They probably just had a late night watching movies and he crashed here, stop panicking, Jasper's a good guy Emmett."

Right. She was right, they were friends, school had finished, they had just had a late night participating in friendly wholesome activities.

Rosalie leant over to give me a hug "I know you worry about her, but she's fine Em."

Smiling back I stole a quick kiss, what would I do without my Rose?

My unease increased again when I went into the lounge, Jasper wasn't on the sofa, but that was okay, we had a spare room.

This was Alice after all, she wouldn't let anyone sleep on a sofa if there was a perfectly good bed available.

They were just friends, Alice had told me that enough.

I headed upstairs to deposit my suitcase in my room pausing outside Alice's, no harm in seeing if she was awake yet.

My blood seemed to freeze as I heard a husky moan, only to start boiling in anger the next second, not really thinking about what may greet me I pushed open the door.

My brain didn't quite register the scene before me, almost as if it was trying to protect me from the reality of the situation, but I could understand enough.

"What the fuck!" I growled.

Alice rolled away from Jasper her eyes wide as she stared at me but I couldn't look away from the bastard next to her.

"Get the fuck away from her now." I stated slowly glaring at him.

My hands curled into fists as he complied. My nails dug into my palms and it took a lot not to stride over there and throw one into his face.

"Look Emmett…."

"Get out." I hissed cutting him off, he did not get to fucking talk!

I needed him to leave before I ended up doing something I would, eventually, regret.

"Em please." Alice sounded close to tears, a sound that would normally effect me. But right now it just made me angrier.

"Don't Alice." I growled barely sparing her a glance as I continued to glare at Jasper "You out now."

He looked down at Alice and I clenched my jaw tightly, he was three seconds away from me ripping his head off.

"No."

I honestly thought I'd misheard, there was no way in hell he would say no to me, even a complete moron could see I was in no joking mood. But he made no attempts to leave.

"Last chance to leave under your own steam Whitlock." I snarled my fists tightening more.

"Jazz please." Alice scrambled towards him.

Everything faded to black as his hands came up to grip her waist.

I moved forward blind to everything but him, I moved Alice aside carefully so she wouldn't get hurt and finally got to punch the fucker "Don't fucking touch her." I roared getting tight hold of him and hauling him out of her room.

I was beyond reason, beyond rational thought, this piece of shit had taken advantage of my baby sister, the only thing actually stopping me from inflicting more damage had been the look on Alice's face, some small part of my brain registered hurting him would hurt Alice and stopped me from actually killing the bastard.

After getting rid of him I marched back to deal with Alice.

"Emmett, calm down." Rosalie said as we passed on the stairs.

Looking at her for a second I felt some of my anger fade and nodded stiffly before carrying on up the stairs to confront my sister.

She was sitting on the floor shaking slightly, all I wanted was to take her in my arms, and give her a big hug to take her pain away like I used to, but I knew there were some wounds I couldn't heal, she was growing up.

I shuddered a little, but she wasn't that fucking grown up yet!

"I thought I could trust you." I tried so hard to keep my voice even.

The next words out of her mouth were possibly the worst she could have spoken.

"I love him Em."

Shit! Shit, shit, shit.

This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. I hadn't actually managed to wake myself up this morning and this was just one big horrible nightmare that would go away.

"You're too young." I snapped automatically.

She stood on shaky legs a determined look on her face and I had to admire her courage "I'm 17. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Of course she was still a little girl, just look at her. It was her eyes, still as scared, still as lost, still as vulnerable.

Fuck it I should never have left her alone, I just gave that bastard every opportunity to take advantage of her and he fucking did. I should have been here to look after her, to protect her.

For some reason my mind went to the weekend they'd spent together in Seattle for his dad's wedding. I swallowed hard, finding the courage to ask the next question

"How long have you been…" I couldn't actually say it.

"Having sex?" she spat at me.

I could feel the colour drain from my face.

My little sister was not having sex, this was not happening.

_It is happening Emmett and I need you to deal with this._

A voice spoke up in my head, sounding just like my dad.

Shit, I was just letting everyone down.

"Why does that matter?" Alice asked quietly.

"How long?" I roared at her, I just needed her to be honest with me. I needed to know how bad this was.

"After the summer." she mumbled hugging herself tightly.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down, needless to say it didn't help.

"I'm going to kill him." I said simply, it was the only logical thing to do in my head, kill him before he could hurt her more.

The fear in Alice's eyes as she stumbled hesitantly towards me made me realise it was too late for that course of action "Emmett please, it was my choice."

I scoffed a little, her choice, please. She had no idea how easy it was for some smooth fucker like Jasper Whitlock to manipulate someone as vulnerable as her.

_Yeah but you did and you still left her alone with the guy._

Guilt ate away at my insides.

"You are never going to see him again Alice." I stated firmly

"Emmett please." she begged, tears swam in her eyes.

This was for the best, just stay strong. I coached myself. She'll thank you in the long run.

"You can't see him anymore." I said again firmly.

She was crying by now, and I began to doubt if I was doing the right thing.

No, he took advantage of her, she doesn't really love him, she's just a kid, she doesn't understand.

"Don't do this. Please Em, Don't make me choose." She sobbed.

Choose?

I scowled angrily, that bastard had really done a good job on her. That strengthened my resolve to make sure he never got near her again.

"You don't have a say here Alice. I know you don't want to believe this, but this is for your own good."

She shook her head refusing to believe me.

"Em please, I need him." it was barely a whisper, but those words echoed in my head like she'd screamed them at me.

Oh god no, please anything but that.

She was shaking so hard now it was a miracle she was still on her feet.

I had know this would happen, I had known, yet I hadn't been able to prevent it and now no matter what I did, I couldn't stop her getting hurt.

The desire to kill the fucker rose again, he was going to destroy her.

_She's stronger than you think, just stay strong for her._

I took another deep breath, steeling myself up for this "I'm sorry Ali, but that's my final word on the matter." I said sternly but gently.

"You can't stop me seeing him." she screamed, losing all her composure.

My anger rose again "Yes I can." I growled.

She glared up at me, defiance in her eyes. Oh hell no, she was not pulling the rebellious teen shit on me. I was still in charge of her.

"I fucking mean it Alice, if needs be I'll pull you from that school and move you to Seattle where I can keep an eye on you."

I wasn't sure where that had come from, it was completely unrealistic idea, but I was going to show her just how serious I was.

"You can't." she sobbed, the fight going out of her "That's not fair."

"Do not try to make out you're the victim here, you lied to me." I said angrily, well no, he'd made her lie to me, Alice was not like that. Another deep breath, keep it together Em "I am in charge of you and if I can't trust you to be on your own I will fucking make sure I know exactly what you're up to. And you are never seeing that…" Rage swelled as I tried to find a word to describe him "Boy again. End of story Alice."

She glared up at me, and I was shocked at the level of anger in her eyes.

"I hate you." She spat.

The world crumbled around me as those three words left her mouth, hitting me like a physical blow.

"Alice…"

"Leave her Em, for now just give her some space."

I looked over at Rosalie who was stood in the doorway, her face creased with sorrow as she saw the absolute desolation on mine.

My sister hated me, the only family I had left and she hated me.

Rosalie led me slowly downstairs, the only thing registering in my head was Alice as she said those three words, it kept repeating in my head over and over.

"_I hate you."_

As soon as she had me close enough Rosalie let me collapse onto the sofa.

I just stared around blankly, my eyes rested on the large portrait of or parents and I felt tears sting my eyes.

God I had never wanted them back as much as I did in this moment, I needed someone to take over here because I had no idea what I was doing.

"What do I do? What do I do?" I asked desperately.

I heard a soft sigh beside me and looked over to Rose, she gently took hold of one of my hands.

"What do I do?" I asked her.

"I don't know Em." she said softly "I don't think it's possible to stop her from seeing him if she wants to."

I shook my head "No." I said "That I can do." I could feel the anger again, burning out the helplessness I'd been feeling.

"Emmett, she loves him."

"No she doesn't." I said firmly "She doesn't know how she feels, he's just got into her head and if I can keep her away from him I can make this right." I had to cling to that small belief.

"Baby, maybe you need to talk to Jasper." she suggested slowly "Maybe, he loves her too."

I shook my head "No, I know his type Rose, the cocky arrogant bastard who thinks he can have any girl he wants. He's gonna get bored with her and just leave her behind and she's going to be absolutely devastated, I can't let that happen."

I took a shaky breath my mind now relieving those first few weeks after my parents had dies, how I'd just had to watch helplessly as Alice had slipped further and further away, well I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing this time.

Better she hate me and move on with he life.

"Besides." I said "She lied to me. She told me, to my face, nothing was going on."

Rose sighed again "Maybe she knew you'd overreact."

My head snapped up to glare at her, I had just caught my baby sister half naked in bed with the towns newest playboy, I was not overeating!

"I just mean." she said, he hand moving soothingly up and down my forearm "In Alice's eyes things were easier if you didn't know, you were happier being ignorant to the whole thing."

I nodded in agreement, that made sense. Alice was always trying to put my happiness over her own.

But no, because it was his idea to lie, to make his life easier, to make it easier or him to manipulate her.

Rosalie obviously realised I wasn't going to be changing my mind anytime soon, so we ended up sitting in silence, which was actually good for me as it let me think.

I had been so grateful that Alice seemed to be rejoining the world, that she had someone to talk to, to look out for her when I couldn't I'd overlooked all the obvious signs telling me Jasper was just a player after some piece of ass.

I shook my head and stood up suddenly. "I need to talk to her." I said almost to myself.

Heading upstairs I began to feel a little guilty for taking my anger out on Alice earlier, it wasn't her fault, not really.

"Ali?" I called softly knocking on her door, there was no answer "I know you're mad at me, but can I come in?" still nothing "Please?"

I frowned as she still didn't respond "Ali come on. I'm coming in." I warned her opening the door.

For a second I couldn't understand what I was seeing until one thought registered in my head, Alice was gone.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Em, what?" Rosalie asked as I came barrelling back down the stairs.

"She's gone." I said yanking my coat on and heading for the door.

"Em, wait, where are you going?"

"To find her." I said like it was obvious.

Rose moved to stand in front of the door "Where?" she asked sternly.

I opened my mouth then closed it my shoulders slumped.

"Em please just take a moment to think here okay. Alice is a smart girl, she's upset and confused and she just needs some time to think. If she's not back by dark I will be right out there with you, but until then please try to calm down."

"But she's my sister." I said desperately.

Rose sighed "I know, but I also know what it's like to be a seventeen year old girl. You've just forbidden her to see Jasper so my first guess where to look for her would be his house."

My blood began to boil again. She was with him.

"I'm gonna kill him." I growled lowly.

Rosalie shook her head, folding her arms stubbornly making it very clear she was not letting me leave the house.

"Whether you like it or not they need to talk." Rose said firmly pushing me back towards the sofa "And you are going to trust your sister enough to know she will come home."

A terrifying thought hit.

"What if she doesn't?" I asked in a small voice.

"She will." Rosalie said firmly.

The hours passed with agonising slowness, the sky was beginning to darken and I was pacing the lounge, feeling like a caged animal.

I knew it was unrealistic to go hunting for her around Forks, but I could no longer just sit here and do nothing.

"I have to go." I said to Rose, this time she made no attempts to stop me.

Turning to the doorway my legs nearly gave out in relief at the sight of Alice stood there, she was soaked through and was shaking so hard her outline was blurred, and I had never seen her look so small, so lost.

"I don't hate you Em." she said, it was barely a whisper "I don't hate you." she sobbed softly and I did the only thing I could do

I pulled her into my arms hugging her as tight as I dared in her fragile state.

"Don't ever just disappear like that." the relief I was feeling took all force out of the reprimand.

Her body went limp as she gave in.

I knew this was going to be tough, but we'd been through worse and as I held her small body close I vowed again to do whatever I had to to make her happy.

Everything would be okay.

As Rosalie took her upstairs to warm up and dry off I looked back up at the picture of my mum and dad.

"Whatever it takes." I whispered to them "I wont let you down again I promise."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight, all recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Well this was meant to be a treat for Christmas but it got delayed. Hope you enjoy anyway xx**

* * *

**Yes or no?**

Jasper's pov

"Nearly there." I promised keeping tight hold of her hand, my other arm was locked around her waist guiding her.

Alice took hesitant steps beside me, her free hand went to the blindfold I'd insisted on.

"Leave it." I warned making her giggle.

Oh god I'd missed her giggle.

Four years was a very, very, long time. My mum had been so happy when I'd graduated college and I had to admit I was pretty impressed myself, it had taken a lot.

There had been plenty of times I'd have willingly dropped out and spent the rest of my life working at McDonalds if it meant I'd have been with Alice.

But I'd done it, we'd done it.

I didn't really care what happened next as long as I got to spend everyday, from now on, with the girl beside me and I was about to bring that dream a little closer to reality.

Two days after graduation I had whisked her off to New York, ready to carry out my meticulously planned proposal.

I know, it wasn't exactly Paris, but give me a break, I was a poor student and the ring hadn't been cheap.

"Jasper seriously, how much further?" she asked as she stumbled slightly despite my best efforts.

With a sigh I did what I probably should have done from the start and scooped her up into my arms.

I had originally intended to propose on our first night here, but like I said four years is a long time and we'd spent most of the first two days fucking each other silly.

Wanting to make this all romantic and shit I hadn't thought that would be the best time to ask her to be my wife.

If I'm honest that was the only reason we'd really stopped, I needed to propose while we were here and I was running out of time. That and I was a little worried I'd break Alice if we kept up our shagathon.

I grinned as we came upon my chosen spot. Fairy lights hung around the trees and a blanket had been set up with champagne.

God bless Peter for having no life and agreeing to help me with this.

I set Alice gently on the blanket, the jewellery box in my jacket pocket suddenly feeling very heavy.

My palms began to sweat and I rubbed them against my legs nervously.

_For fucks sake Whitlock she knows what you're about to do. Stop being such a fucking pussy!_

Right, this wasn't a big deal. I'd told Alice enough times what my intentions were, she'd have said if she didn't want this.

I took a shaky breath, once again going over what I planned to say.

"Can I take it off yet?" she asked.

My eyes and mind immediately went to the knee length red dress she was wearing and I smirked.

Yep she could take that off with pleasure.

"Jazz?" she asked her hands going to the blindfold.

Blindfold, right, focus Jasper.

My hands went to cover hers, lowering them so I could reach back and untie the scarf from around her head.

She gave a small gasp as she took in our surroundings before beaming at me. Her enchanting green eyes reflecting the fairy lights and causing nerves to explode in me.

What if I did this wrong?

What if I said the wrong thing?

What if the ring wasn't in the box?

Oh god, what if she said no?

My heart rate exhilarated and I was amazed Alice couldn't hear it hammering in my chest. I had to resist the urge to clutch my chest, in the fear I was actually having a heart attack brought on by the stress.

Alice just sat there calmly looking up at me expectantly. Which did nothing to help my nerves.

_Well you did drag her all the way out here, of course she's expecting something._

I cleared my throat but couldn't actually speak, or move.

Alice smiled softly and sat up on her knees so she could place a reassuring kiss on my lips.

Clearing my throat again I, rather inelegantly, got onto one knee. My shaking hands had a hard time getting the jewellery box out of my pocket.

I kept my eyes on Alice, who just kept smiling at me, her eyes shining with love.

The whole romantic speech about how much I loved her flew out of my head despite the amount of times I'd been repeating it to myself.

All I managed to stammer out was "Alice, will you marry me."

I wanted to hit myself at how inadequate that was as a way of begging her to spend her life by my side.

She giggled, breaking me from my internal criticism, and I looked up to find her beaming at me, tears of happiness sparkled in her eyes and I realised whilst I'd been drowning in self loathing at my own uselessness she'd actually answered and I'd fucking missed it.

Brilliant Jasper, you miss the response to the single most important question you're ever going to ask. Fucking brilliant! So much for making this special and romantic and perfect.

Alice giggled again "Don't look so confused Jazz, you knew what the answer would be."

The answer should be no, because I was so fuck useless I didn't deserve her, but for some reason unknown to man she loved me anyway and for her I was going to man up and do this properly.

"Just wait." I said taking a deep breath, Alice frowned in confusion "Let me try that again." I murmured pathetically making her giggle again.

Another deep breath and throat clear.

"Mini." I began again "I love you more than anything and I have done since I was 17, I want nothing in this world other than to spend everyday with you, you are the only girl I have ever loved. My first love, my only love. I promise I will spend the rest of my life giving you everything you want and deserve." another deep breath "Will you marry.."

"Yes." she laughed before I could even finish "Yes Jazz." the next second she was in my arms hugging me tight and showering kisses all over me "Yes, yes, a million times yes." her lips finally found mine in a searing kiss.

Relief made my body weak and I collapsed backwards, Alice sprawled on my chest still kissing me.

I broke away just long enough to slip the white gold and diamond ring onto her finger before her lips claimed mine again, her talented little hands found their way under my shirt getting us started on, what I think, was round thirty.

She moaned softly into my mouth and my heart nearly exploded as it finally sank in that she'd said yes, she had agreed to marry me.

My hands slipped under the skirt of her dress, trailing lazily up her smooth legs and I couldn't help smirking thinking I'd be able to spend the rest of my life doing this, and from the way Alice was pressing herself closer to me I didn't think I'd be getting any complaints.

* * *

Emmett's pov

My god, she was going to marry the bastard.

That was the one thought that registered in my head as Alice came bouncing into the house, beaming away. Jasper followed a short distance behind looking very sick.

I knew the second I saw them what they were about to tell me.

_You're not being fair on him._

Rosalie's voice swam in my head. She must have said that to me nearly a hundred times in the past 5 years.

5 years?

I blinked in shock. Had they really been together that long?

Yes they had, and in all that time Jasper had done nothing but look after my baby sister. He'd stayed faithful even during long periods of separation at college where temptation came in every form.

And now here he was taking the next step wanting to spend the rest of his life with her as well.

I looked down at Alice, her eyes were hopeful but a little apprehensive. Jasper still looked ill, but I was impressed he had the balls to face me, knowing how volatile I could be when it came to Alice.

I noticed their hands were joined in a sign of solidarity. Jasper's hand covered Alice's completely yet their fingers still managed to intertwine.

It was that show of unity, and protectiveness that made me realise Rosalie had been right. I hadn't been fair on Jasper.

All I'd ever seen was some horny kid trying to take advantage of my sister and I'd been too damn stubborn all these years to see past that. Too see how much he truly did love her.

"Em." Alice's voice brought my attention back to her "Erm, we've got something to tell you."

She chewed her lip nervously and I had to smile a little, had I not already guessed what was going on I'd probably have jumped to conclusions she was pregnant and punched Jasper again.

"What?" I asked trying to hide my amusement at the situation. I couldn't blame them for being cautious given my past behaviour towards Jasper, but it was funny watching them both squirm.

"I've asked Alice to marry me." Jasper spoke up, my eyes locked on his and I was impressed when he maintained eye contact "And she said yes."

I continued to stare at him wanting to see if he'd back down, he didn't.

I could see it clearly in his eyes, they weren't looking for permission here, this was happening whether I liked it or not.

My eyes dropped to their hands again, Jasper seemed to notice because his fingers tightened ever so slightly around hers.

He wouldn't just let her go this time. If I made a fuss like I had before he'd fight for her.

An intense feeling of grief hit as I looked back at Alice, I knew if I did push them here she wouldn't be choosing me this time.

No matter how much she loved me she loved Jasper too, and she needed him more than me now.

I took a deep breath and prayed to god that me and Rose never had a little girl because this fucking hurt. A lot.

Looking back at Jasper I finally saw what I should have seen 5 years ago. This guy not only loved my sister, he absolutely worshiped her. She was never going to find anyone better than him.

Just to make sure though I gave him a warning glare that did more than words ever could. Before kissing Alice's forehead, showing her I accepted her decision, even if I didn't particularly like it.

She let go of Jasper so she could fling her arms around my neck instead.

"Thanks." she whispered to me.

I shrugged, she was happy, Jasper was….an okay guy.

I winced. That was painful to think.

No, I had to be fair to him, he was an…okay guy.

Man, this was going to take some getting used to.

Alice was smiling happily as she skipped back to Jasper, their hands immediately joined again and Jasper smiled softly down at her.

I shook my head as I watched them, how had it taken me so long to see what was so blindingly obvious.

_You are so stubborn, and you worry about your sister too much. She'll be fine Emmett._

I chuckled a little "Thanks mum." I murmured, I guess I'd always run on the overprotective side when it came to Alice.

She was my baby sister, it had always been my job to protect her, especially after our parents had died and it was hard letting her go.

Then again in 5 years Jasper had defiantly proven himself to me, he loved her, and I could trust him to protect her, no matter how hard that would be.

They finally realised I was still in the room and looked back at me, breaking from their love struck staring. Alice's cheeks glowed pink and Jasper gave a guilty smile as I laughed at them. They got so wrapped up in each other sometimes it was so cute.

I rolled my eyes, my god Rosalie had been a bad influence on me, I was going soft.

"So." I said loudly breaking the silence "Married huh." I grinned cheekily "What do you have planned for your bachelor party, I'm thinking strippers."

Alice scowled at me, Jasper shook his head "I don't think so." he said.

I shrugged with a grin "Look don't worry about that, I will organise the whole thing, bachelor parties are my specialty."

"Emmett!" Alice warned as I wandered through into the dinning room discussing the pro's and con's of lap dancers to wind her up.

I glanced back to see them staring at each other again, Jasper's hand moved to gently stroke her cheek making Alice smile as she leaned into him.

I had to smile, yeah Jasper was defiantly an…okay guy.

* * *

**I know a lot of you also wanted to know what got Emmett onside, so I added his pov at the end. Hope you liked. xx**


End file.
